The Universe in Your Embrace
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: "His eyes ..." Defteros whispered in hoarse voice. "What is the color of his eyes?" With a broad smile on lips, Tenma answered, "Blue. As clear as the sky, as deep as the ocean. " As if the universe is in his embrace.


_"His eyes ..." Defteros whispered in hoarse voice. "What is the color of his eyes?"_

 _With a broad smile on lips, Tenma answered,_

 _"Blue. As clear as the sky, as deep as the ocean. "_

 _As if the universe is in his embrace._

* * *

 _._

.  
 **Disclaimer:  
Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi  
Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, possibly contains shonen-ai (Defteros x Asmita, if you take their relationship romantically)  
I do not take material benefits upon writing this fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **"The Universe in Your Embrace"**_

 **.**

* * *

Twinkling stars adorned the Greek sky, accompanying the moon that bathed said country with its graceful silvery light. The night breeze blew on an island with a volcano standing firmly up against the sky, just giving a momentary coolness in the barren land. The island named Kanon Island, an island supposedly guarded by a heartless callous demon. Its presence—even just rumors about it frequently delivered fears to inhabitants of the island. This demon was rumored to be able to control the volcano on the Kanon Island. If he wanted the mountain to erupt and let the sea of lava drown the village and its inhabitants, then be it. Therefore, none of the villagers dared enough to disturb the demon. The majority of the villagers never even saw the figure they feared by their own eyes.

Alas, they didn't know that the demon they avoided and feared was actually a kind human being who devoted himself to the Goddess of War and Wisdom—Athena. Due to an incident that changed his life, he decided to isolate himself on the Kanon Island to strengthen himself and learn new techniques for a better use in future.

Defteros was his name.

One night, a Bronze Saint—the lowest ranks in hierarchy of the Athena's army, asked him to become his teacher. Certainly, Defteros didn't accept him easily. Those who came to gain strength must first prove their worthiness in the eyes of the demon. Not infrequently those who came to seek power, ended up as bones instead.

However, the representation of Pegasus constellation successfully demonstrated his feasibility and determination, proving that his words weren't mere nonsense. Defteros accepted him, though not treating him nicely. On the evening of the peak of training, Pegasus was required to stop the eruption of the volcano. The lives of the villagers were on stake. In the end, even on such a difficult test, the Saint who was said to be exceedingly loyal to his Goddess had proven himself.

'Not bad,' Defteros thought as he eyed Pegasus Tenma's battered and burned body.

Not long after, the man who was born under Gemini sensed a familiar presence. Golden light shimmered from Pegasus Cloth and gradually formed a familiar figure to the guardian of Kanon Island.

"No wonder I felt your presence when this brat came. It seems that I have too many visitors lately. Even the dead have wandered in here."

"Asmita."

Although without body, the figure seemed beautiful bathed in silvery moonlight. Charisma was still attached firmly onto him.

"It is a beautiful moonlight night. Don't you think so too, Defteros?"

Even his smile hadn't changed either. It was still soothing, as it always had been.

Asmita had given up his life to create a rosary capable of sealing the souls of Hades' troops. Without the rosary, Specters could live eternally, making it almost improbable for Athena's army to win the Holy War and protect the world. Before his death, Asmita bestowed his blood upon Pegasus Cloth in order to restore it. Though, he might had have another goal implied. The blood, as well as the eight sense he mastered made him able to remain in the world of living as bodiless soul.

Their conversation was initially mild, before gradually moving on to more serious topic.

"Are not the man who possess the power to destroy the stars of a galaxy? Don't isolate yourself on a mere island."

Defteros remained silent.

"Fight for me as well. I ask you this, as the strong person that you are and as an old friend."

After the request was expelled in words, the figure vanished along with the night breeze, leaving Defteros in a recurring feeling of losing.

Their encounter was too short for Defteros who really ...

... yearn for Asmita.

"You never changed. Come and go as you please."

The pain of losing a valuable person was not an easy thing to bear.

Especially for the one who only ever loved two persons in his life which engulfed in darkness; his twin brother who ended up betraying him, and Asmita who saved him from the snare of his brother's darkness.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Were you there when Asmita breathed his last breath?" asked the demon to Pegasus Tenma who gradually regained consciousness.

Tenma couln't answer immediately. Not when his body protested every time he tried to move a limb. After he painstakingly changed his position to sit, he could finally digest the question from his teacher.

"Asmita? You know Asmita?" He asked in surprise.

"I know him."

Much more than mere knowing, even.

Tenma was still amazed. Until that very second he didn't know that Defteros was one of the twelve Gold Saints—replacing Gemini Aspros who died in a tragic tragedy, in the hands of his younger twin.

However, Tenma's confusion was dammed by the memories of the man mentioned.

Asmita, the man who taught him valuable thing.

"Yes, I was there back then. But I couldn't stop him. If only I knew he would sacrifice his life... I would... " Tenma's fists clenched tightly, regretting his inability to save Virgo Asmita.

"There's nothing you could do," Defteros retorted as he realized Tenma's regret. "Without the rosary he created, we will have no chance to defeat Hades and his troops. Only Asmita capable to create the rosary. Besides..." Defteros paused. "... that man is very stubborn. Nothing and no one could stop him when he had made a decision."

The Pegasus was silent. He actually agreed with his teacher but had yet to accept Asmita's death.

Defteros shifted his gaze from Tenma and chose to look at the starry sky.

"As I felt his cosmos slowly disappear, my feelings mixed between grief and relief." He said in a whisper, as if talking to himself.

Indeed, the statement surprised Tenma.

"Relief?! What do you mean? Isn't Asmita your friend?!"

The Gemini snorted at Tenma's reaction.

"I'm relieved and glad that he doesn't need to undergo any more suffering."

"Huh...?" Tenma displayed a puzzled expression.

"Don't you know that Asmita couldn't see but could feel what we people in general couldn't? Do you know he could feel the suffering of all humans on earth? Not just humans, all living beings." Defteros laughed bitterly. "Not only living beings, the suffering of the dead as well. Could you imagine how that heavy burden weighted Asmita's shoulders all along?"

Tenma's eyes widened, startled by the recently revealed fact. He couldn't comprehend, how could such unfortunate destiny befallen upon a mere human being? And how could a man keep smiling when he underwent endless suffering?

"But he never complained." Defteros continued. "He could still even smile amid the pain and confusion. He…"

Defteros' fists clenched tightly. There was nothing he could do to help Asmita, to return the favor, to reduce his suffering. He wished to once again embrace the body that bore such heavy burden. He wanted Asmita to share his misery with Defteros, even just a bit. But Asmita always stood firmly, unwavering, couldn't be torn down even by greatest storm.

A strong man, as well as the man Defteros wished to protect with all his might.

He remembered those days when Asmita occasionally visited him from Sanctuary. In those visits, Defteros often found Asmita in the graveyard of the villagers, clasping hands in front of his chest and reciting prayers in a language that Defteros didn't understand. When Defteros asked what he was doing, he replied, "I am praying for their souls. Many of them are lost. I have to show them the way."

Defteros then realized that Asmita wished to save the living and the dead from suffering. He wished to save everyone, yet he couldn't.

How heavy his burden actually was?

Defteros also recalled when he repeatedly caught fish in a river or hunted wild animals in the forest for his meal, Asmita never forbade him. Asmita remained silent when Defteros captured, killed, even grilled the animals to fulfill his biological needs. Occasionally Defteros would offer grilled fish or other meals to Asmita although he knew the Virgo would always refuse under the pretext of not eating meat.

But one night, when Defteros awoke from his slumber, he found Asmita praying in the presence of bones of the animal Defteros had previously eaten.

It was too late for Defteros to realize that when he killed animals, Asmita also felt the pain they were experiencing. And yet, again, Asmita remained silent.

The stronger ones hunted the weaker ones to fulfill their need. It was how nature worked.

But even such natural thing made Asmita suffer.

It was painful to realize the fact that everyone hurt Asmita indirectly every second.

That Defteros also unintentionally had repeatedly hurt Asmita.

How terrible the pain he endured?

"Hey." Tenma's voice brought Defteros back to reality.

"What—?"

"You are...crying."

Defteros gasped. He quickly touched his cheeks which had somehow been wet with tears.

He was... crying?

The 'demon' that all the inhabitants of the Kanon Island feared, one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's army, the man who could destroy the galaxy was now... shedding tears?

"Asmita…"

One of his hand covered both eyes. Memories of Asmita haunted him. And tears were reluctant to stop flowing. The invisible dagger that pieced his heart couldn't be stopped either.

But what was the necessity of regretting?

It was too late, way too late.

Playing 'what if's in mind wouldn't help either. If possible, it even worsened Defteros' regrets.

* * *

A tap on the shoulder made him uncover his eyes. Hazily—due to the tears that blocked his vision—Defteros saw that Tenma was also crying.

"In the end, Asmita said the world is beautiful."

Defteros's eyes widened in surprise.

As if he understood the question behind his teacher's surprise, Tenma smiled and explained.

"Yes, he saw the light. After the rosary was created, Asmita's eyes opened. He said he saw the light. He said, where there is suffering, happiness will also accompany. That this world is not covered by suffering only, there are many precious things that must be protected and defended."

Defteros was stunned, as if unable to say a word.

"I think he's satisfied with that. I saw no regret in his eyes."

If Asmita had completely erased his confusion that bothered his life and was freed of the burden that the Gods bestowed upon him, it was unnecessary for Defteros to keep regretting.

"His eyes…" Defteros whispered in hoarse voice. "What is the color of his eyes?"

With a broad smile on his lips, Tenma answered,

"Blue. As clear as the sky, as deep as the ocean."

Defteros wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He couldn't imagine how beautiful those eyes that had been hidden behind Asmita's eyelids. It was unfortunate for him to have never witness such beauty. However, the brief description Tenma gave was enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Return to Sanctuary and use your power to help Athena emerge victorious, Pegasus!"

"Understood!"

Tenma displayed his typical wide grin to express his gratitude. Then, with enthusiasm and confidence, he left Kanon Island to accomplish his duty as Saint.

Defteros took a deep breath. Relief flooded the recesses of his soul. Asmita was no longer suffering. The heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Moreover, at the end of his life, he could see the light. No more Defteros needed to regret.

He looked up at the sky and let his lips curve a smile.

"The universe with all beings you've been wanting to protect, the world you love so much, I will use all my strength to help Athena in protecting it."

"Wait for me, Asmita. I'll catch up with you after I finish my duty."

* * *

Miraculously, the gentle blow of wind that caressed his body whispered,

"I will be waiting for you."

* * *

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

August 26, 2017

Cerulean Canary


End file.
